As is well-known, the "Internet" is a world-wide interconnected network of computers, access to which may be had for purposes of communication, research, entertainment and the like. However, such access normally requires the use of relatively expensive and complex equipment including a personal computer and related hardware and software. Further, using a personal computer and related equipment requires a relatively high degree of technical sophistication and commitment. Accordingly, even if a user can afford to buy a system including a personal computer, a printer, a modem, cables and other necessary related gear, the user must properly install, connect and configure each device, must learn how to operate each device, and must update hardware and ware as necessary to maintain the system. Accordingly, a need exists for an access system and method that is relatively inexpensive to the user, that requires only a minimum of technical sophistication and commitment, and is relatively easy to use.